Always Enough
by Rosewood17
Summary: Tonks affected him in a way that he wasn’t prepared for. She seemed to slip right through the cracks of the wall of self-control that he’d built. She set him on fire." Tonks/Lupin oneshot. Fluff and smut. Mature for smut and language.


**Hello, friends! I picture this story taking place sometime in between Dumbledore's funeral and Tonks and Remus's wedding. I love this couple. I think they're really beautiful together. As always, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all.**

**A/N: This is my first lemon (a little sad, considering the fact that I'm nearly twenty) so please let me know what you think.**

**I'd also like to send a shout out to elfling14 who has patiently read everything I've ever written, always encouraged me, and just been a wonderful friend all around. This one's for you!**

_**Always Enough**_

It was moments like this that made her forget the war. She loved when he looked at her like that. He was usually so careful, afraid he was going to hurt her, or trying to make excuses for why they shouldn't be doing the one thing that kept her going.

His eyes darkened with desire and she sighed with relief. Finally. Maybe this would be it. They'd been seeing each other officially for several weeks now, and Tonks just couldn't seem to make him understand that she wasn't some delicate innocent. She wanted him as much as he pretended not to want her. I seemed, however, that whenever they got to this point, he came up with a reason to stop.

A soft groan escaped from the back of her throat as he pulled her hips flush against his and deepened their kiss. Damn, maybe this _would_ be it. Somewhere, in the part of her brain that was still functioning, she noted that his mouth tasted like chocolate.

_"Fuck, he's good at that."_ Tonks thought as Remus's tongue met hers insistently.

She gasped softly when the large hand that had previously been entangled in her bright pink hair skimmed down her body and came to rest lightly on her breast. Remus kneaded her flesh slowly and deliberately, and she thought her knees might give out.

His mouth left hers to trail down the side of her neck, leaving damp scorch marks as it went.

"I-I love you." She managed, huskily.

Her words seemed to break his trance, and he pulled back.

"Dora," he said shakily, "W-we, should stop."

He rested his forehead against hers and attempted to regulate his breathing as Tonks let out a frustrated sigh.

"Unnecessary," she breathed, attempting to pull his mouth back to hers.

He was having none of it, however. He circled her wrists with his big hands, and used the leverage to maneuver some space between them.

"I mean it Dora," he said reluctantly, "We shouldn't."

"Well, why the hell not?" Tonks asked, her voice rising angrily.

She stepped back and planted her hands firmly on her hips. She refused to let him talk his way out of this. He'd been denying them for weeks, and she was plain sick of it. She was a grown woman for Merlin's sake, and damn it, she wanted him.

Remus sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his scraggly sand-colored hair.

"We've been through this," he sighed, "I'm too old, and too…" but he never got a chance to finish.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" she exclaimed, taking a step forward and poking him squarely in the chest, "You know where I stand on that; we wouldn't even _be_ here if it was still about that."

Remus spluttered; he wasn't aware that he was so transparent. She was right; there was more. He continued to stare at the space that her feet occupied, unable to meet her eyes. He drew a fortifying breath, summoning the courage to say what he needed to. A cowardly part of him hoped that as soon as she understood, she would pack up and leave. It would make it easier, less painful, for both of them. A much stronger part, however, was equally terrified and hopeful. If this didn't deter her, he'd have no more excuses.

"Dora, have you ever considered the fact that you might have a baby?" he started, "I don't know how the genetics of a werewolf pass down and it's not a risk I want to take."

Tonks blinked with sudden comprehension.

"Remus, that's not even an issue," she said fiercely, praying to anyone who would listen that this changed his mind, "I take a contraception potion every month. I have since I was sixteen."

Remus's eyes widened. This changed everything. It also further deteriorated his already caving willpower. He knew she deserved better. Their first time shouldn't be at 2:00 a.m. in a cold, cheap apartment. She deserved magic and romance that he couldn't give her, and that was about to become painfully obvious. He'd always done his best to keep his nearly staggering desire for her under control. Over the past few weeks, he'd had several solid reasons to justify his denial, but she'd torn them to shreds with a few simple words.

"So, will you please stop staying no?" she said softly.

She took a step closer to him and lightly ran her hands down his chest. It was all he could do to keep from trembling. Tonks affected him in a way that he wasn't prepared for. She seemed to slip right through the cracks of the wall of self-control that he'd built. She set him on fire.

"I…Dora, you know…too dangerous…" he fumbled, clearly out of excuses.

"Remus," she breathed, "Look at me. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want this."

He hazarded a glance at her and stopped breathing. The desire in her eyes nearly brought him to his knees. He was faltering.

"You deserve better than this," he managed weakly.

She closed the space between them and slid her hands up to the nape of his neck.

"But what I want is you," she nearly pleaded, "Remus, please."

She breathed the last word only inches from his lips and his restraint snapped. He seized her hips, and kissed her fiercely.

Tonks gasped. Now this was what she had in mind. It was the first time that she could recall kissing him without his ever present control. Her gasp parted her lips and he took it as a well-received invitation to deepen the kiss. His tongue stroked hers in a way that melted her. The fluid sort of heat that had taken residence deep inside her only seemed to intensify with each burning taste.

She whimpered impatiently when his hands fumbled for the bottom of her shirt. Within seconds, her shirt and simple cotton bra were flung to the floor. With no hesitation, he dragged his lips from her mouth and started a slow and torturous descent down her bare torso. When his mouth closed over her aching nipple, she thought she might combust. A soft cry tore from her lips as he suckled gently.

To her protest, Remus pulled back slightly to examine the woman in his arms. He had truly been granted far more than his lot in life.

"God, you're perfect," he rasped, returning his attentions to her heated skin.

With a few skillful steps, Remus managed to maneuver them through the door to his small bedroom. Tonks felt her knees give out as they gently hit the foot of his bed. In the time it had taken them to get from the sitting room to the bedroom, she had managed to relieve him of his worn gray jumper. As she lay back on the bed, she allowed her hands to explore the lean muscle of his chest. Her fingers trembled at the way his muscles clenched under her touch.

She watched him in fascination as her hands drifted lower down his abdomen. His eyes closed and his brow furrowed as she flirted with the top of his trousers. He kissed her desperately, trying to convey the depth of what she was making him feel. Her soft moan as she tentatively stroked the length of him was nearly his undoing.

With a fierceness that surprised her, Remus pinned her to the soft mattress, capturing her lips with his. One hand toyed with her breast as the other undid the snap on her jeans with an expert flick. He shoved them down her hips and onto the floor before bringing his hand back up to run the length of her knickers, noting with a shiver that they were already damp beneath his fingers. His trousers and boxers quickly followed hers to floor and there was nothing between them but skin.

Tonks let out a sigh when he lowered his weight onto her. His hot, slick, skin felt delicious pressed against his. She spread her legs in invitation as he shifted his weight to his arms.

For the briefest of moments, he paused, searching her eyes for some sign of reluctance, but found none.

"You're sure?"

"More than anything," she managed.

In one swift thrust, he joined their bodies. Tonks cried out at the fullness; she felt more complete than she could ever remember feeling in her life.

Remus stilled, afraid he had hurt her, but the soft, insistent movement of her hips told him otherwise. His restraint nonexistent, he rocked into her, reveling in the way she sheathed him perfectly. Her body seemed made for his.

She clung to his broad shoulders as each stroke took her higher. She marveled at the way he filled her so completely. The tight tendril of desire in her stomach coiled tighter and tighter until she crashed around him, her body shuddering with release.

The sound of his name on her lips pushed Remus over the edge, as he emptied himself inside her with a hoarse cry.

He collapsed on top of her and held her close, their bodies still joined. She could do little more than cling to him as she recovered. He tangled his legs with hers and pulled her closer, unwilling to let her go, even for an instant.

"You're perfect," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her damp forehead.

"I love you," she responded, burying her face into the warm skin of his neck.

"I love you too, Dora," he replied softly.

As they drifted to sleep, Remus knew that this couldn't last forever. They were both soldiers in a dangerous and very real war. The likelihood that both of them would come through alive was slim, but after tonight Remus was done wasting the precious time they had. In the morning, he would have to wake up and return to his patrol, and she to hers. But here, in the small hours of the morning, she was his, body and soul, and that would always be enough.

_**Fin**_

**What did we think? Tell it to the Review Box!**_**  
**_


End file.
